1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of casual furniture and, more particularly, to a lounge chair that provides a rocking motion.
2. Background
Rocking chairs and gliders are popular types of leisure furniture. Many different designs for such devices have been proposed over the years. In most of the devices, the rocking motion is provided by the user pushing his or her feet against the floor. Lounges are another type of popular casual furniture that allow the user to recline, usually at an adjustable angle. It is difficult to combine the appealing characteristics of a rocking chair and a lounge. Primarily, this is due to the fact that a person reclining in a lounge is unable to comfortably push his or her feet against the floor.